Inagural Tempest
by Ragdollofstorydoom
Summary: Part one of the war between Earth and Mobius.


AUTHOR PERSON NOTES: Hey, all. Before you read this story, I'd like to quickly let you know, this is based in my own weird universe thing where everything is a little different. Earth and Mobius are different planets, for starters. You can figure out the rest as the story progresses. Anyways, last time I had an account here, I had this story up. Well, I did some things I shouldn't have and my account and story got deleted. Oh well. I have several plans for this story, it's going to be a three part Saga thing. And I wrote this a while ago, so it's not my best. I'm just putting it up while I work on it a little more in hopes that some people will give me helpful critique and such. Well, I'm done. Enjoy.

(And if you don't like the story, go ahead and say so. I can take it. I don't care. :P What I request you don't do is say "OMG I HATE THIS STORY BECAUSE I HATE SATAM CHARACTERS AND ALL THE ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS" again, I don't care, it's just annoying beyond all reason.)

* * *

**Inaugural Tempest- Part one, Chapter one.  
**

"I can't find ANYTHING on him!" Sally cried. She pounded her fist on the table, scattering most of her neatly organized and stacked papers. At this she let out a small groan and collapsed back into her chair.

"Geez, Sal, I could hear you from all the way down the hall, what's up?" Sonic said as he walked into the room. He glanced at the papers and sighed. "Don't tell me you're still-"

"I couldn't find anything," Sally interrupted. "I couldn't even find a name!" She waved her arms in the air in exasperation. "An entire army that wants to destroy Mobius and has the weapons to do so, and I don't even know what they call themselves!" The chipmunk-squirrel hybird crossed her arms on the table and buried her head.

"Sal, you've been up all night. It's two in the morning, you better get some sleep." Sonic leaned against a wall the table was pushed up against, knowing it'd be awhile until he could convince Sally to go to bed.

"Sonic, the entire planet is in danger, the least I can do as Princess of the Acorn Kingdom is find out who or what we're up against!" Sally sighed wearily. It wasn't the best argument, but she'd been researching all night and was too exausted to argue, whether or not she would admit it.

"Really? Last I checked, a job like that was up to the King," Sonic leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "And even he's asleep in bed right now."

Sally was about to say something, when Sonic came up and put his arms around her. "C'mon, Sal. You're tired, I'm tired, go to bed, please?"

"Oh...fine." Sally sighed. She moved some of the scattered papers to the side until she found Nicole, who'd been buried in the small flood. "Nicole, we're done for now, go ahead and shut down."

"Yes Miss Sally. Good night." Any lights on the computer dimmed, then completely turned off. Sally picked up the small computer and walked with Sonic to their room. Mobius was currently at war with Earth. Countless countries had sent huge rockets and missles to destroy the planet, but the Acorn Kingdom always knew exactly what to do and saved Mobius. Because of this, the Acorn Kingdom was sort of put "in charge" of the planet. While other countries and kingdoms on the planet did everything in their power to fight, all major decisions and strategies were up to King Acorn. While she knew she didn't have to, Sally did whatever she could to help. She had recently been working herself to exaustion almost everyday.

"Dr. LeQuack himself said you shouldn't be working so hard." The blue hedgehog plopped into his bed. Acorn Kingdom hadn't been doing so well financially, so they couldn't get their soldiers that were protecting the kingdom any fancy bases. So, they allowed soldiers to sleep in rooms inside the house. In order to make more room for the soldiers, Sonic and Sally decided to share a room. They didn't share the same bed, though. The king himself made sure of that.

Sally slipped under the covers of her own bed without a word. Soon, the sound of her soft breathing filled the room. Sonic walked over to Sally's side and ran a hand through her red hair. "You're gonna hurt yourself, Sal. Don't work so hard." He whispered softly.


End file.
